Pulsión
by Dryadeh
Summary: Pulsión: En psicoanálisis, energía psíquica profunda que orienta el comportamiento hacia un fin y se descarga al conseguirlo. Sam/Ruby. AU post 3x16.


Me lo he pensado antes de subir el fic aquí, porque contiene lemon medianamente explícito, pero como varias personas me habían pedido un Sam/Ruby, lo cuelgo :D

Es un Sam/Impala/Ruby a petición de **Nyissa**. Un AU post 3x16 que no tiene nada que ver con la cuarta temporada.

Rubyvera, va por ti ;)

* * *

**Pulsión**

_En psicoanálisis, energía psíquica profunda que orienta el comportamiento hacia un fin y se descarga al conseguirlo._

**o0o**_  
_

Sam le pone las manos en la cintura y aprieta hasta que Ruby siente sus dedos clavándosele en la pelvis con una fuerza descomunal, y piensa vagamente que si fuera una humana podría hacerle daño de verdad. Suerte que no lo es.

Porque a Sam se le han acabado las caricias tiernas, los besos suaves y los polvos con sentimiento. Porque ya sólo le quedan las emociones primarias como la ira y el deseo. Ya no actúa de manera racional, actúa por pulsiones.

Y Ruby es la peor de ellas.

**o0o**

Seguramente le sacaría una cabeza al más alto de los demonios que le rodean si no estuviera encorvado, tratando de recuperar el resuello después de la tanda de golpes que le han llovido en el abdomen. Se lo aprieta con una mano, para apagar las palpitaciones de dolor, mientras con la otra sujeta el cuchillo de Ruby, apuntando con él a sus adversarios. Está lleno de sangre, del hombre que hay en el suelo, a su lado, rozándole los talones con un codo. O de la morena que está tirada bocabajo unos metros más allá con la cara hundida en un charco de la suya propia. Incluso hay un poco, en la punta, que pertenece al demonio trajeado que tiene frente a él, sangrando por el cuello sobre su corbata rojo vino y con los ojos negros como la brea clavados en él.

No está solo, por supuesto. Hay cuatro demonios más. Tres mujeres y otro hombre, vestidos con trajes de raya diplomática que hacen que parezca que han salido de un buffet de abogados para fumarse unos puros y beber algo de coñac en algún pub de moda de la ciudad. Todos mirándole con los ojos negros llenos de odio y promesas de descuartizamiento lento y doloroso.

De pronto, la pausa obligada entre asalto y asalto se rompe y el tipo de la corbata rojo vino se le acerca y le lanza un gancho de derechas que Sam esquiva apenas por un centímetro, pero aprovecha la inercia del ataque del demonio para hundirle la hoja del cuchillo con todas sus fuerzas. La mano le tiembla contagiada del frenético movimiento del cuerpo del hombre en esos escasos segundos en los que es como si le estuvieran electrocutando e hirviendo su alma a la vez hasta que sólo queda un poco de vapor de ella. Sabe que debería sacarle el cuchillo del cuerpo y dejarlo caer para ir a por el siguiente demonio, pero de alguna manera retorcida le gusta esa sensación, la sensación del alma de un jodido demonio extinguiéndose en sus manos. Es un chute de adrenalina que le mantiene en pie ahora que Dean no está.

Por eso no le suelta y espera unos segundos más, sólo unos pocos más, hasta que el alma demoníaca se deflagra. Durante ese período queda expuesto y una de los demonios lo aprovecha para atacarle.

Le da un puñetazo en la sien que casi le derriba y mientras Sam está ocupado intentando no caer, la mujer le golpea de nuevo, ésta vez en la boca. Le aplasta los labios contra los dientes hasta que se los muerde y nota el sutil gusto de la sangre en la lengua. Pero al tercer puñetazo ya está preparado.

**o0o**

Ruby le mira a los ojos con desafío, dejando en el aire un claro _y ahora qué_. Sam la contempla unos instantes y por un momento parece que va a decir algo. Seguramente una disculpa torpe antes de apartarse o puede que incluso un insulto, a la usanza de Dean. Pero en lugar de eso se inclina sobre ella en un impulso, tan veloz que a Ruby apenas le da tiempo a ver su expresión fiera antes de sentirle aplastando su boca contra la de ella.

No es un beso torpe y apresurado, es un ataque en toda regla. Empuja contra ella sin soltar sus caderas, como si quisiera derribarla, tumbarla sobre el capó del Impala tal vez. Pero en la lucha de voluntades Ruby se resiste y le devuelve la fuerte presión. Estrechan sus bocas con tanta fuerza, que casi sienten los dientes del otro contra los suyos, como si se estuvieran mordiendo a través de los labios.

Entonces Ruby le echa las manos a los hombros y le clava las uñas en los músculos en tensión. En ese momento sabe que ya no puede dar marcha atrás.

Y también sabe que Sam no quiere hacerlo.

**o0o**

Está sobre la demonio, hundiéndole la daga en el pecho con las dos manos, cuando una de sus compañeras le da una patada en la cara con sus zapatos italianos. Sam cae hacia un lado sin el cuchillo y se lleva una mano a la nariz. Ve a la demonio, una rubia cabreada, acercándose a él para romperle algo e intenta recuperar la daga estirando el brazo pero alguien le patea la cabeza por el otro lado y Sam sólo le da tiempo a ver de reojo a una castaña con el pelo rizado.

Gime gravemente, sintiendo que todo le da vueltas después del golpe en la cabeza. Parpadea con fuerza tratando de enfocar la vista, pero hay unos molestos puntos negros en su campo de visión que lo oscurecen todo. No importa, de todos modos, cuando siente un peso sobre su estomago y unas manos de dedos largos y delgados, rematadas en uñas puntiagudas de manicura, rodeándole el cuello y apretándole con tanta fuerza que le aplasta la traquea y no puede respirar.

Trata de apartarla de un golpe, pero un tacón se hunde en su brazo derecho, justo a la altura del interior del codo y hubiera gritado, pero tiene una demonio inmovilizándole las cuerdas vocales. Otro demonio, seguramente el hombre que faltaba, le da una patada en el costado desde el otro lado y mientras los pulmones empiezan a arderle por la falta de oxígeno, Sam sabe que de no ocurrir un milagro, va a morir.

Y la idea le produce un vago alivio que ni siquiera le da miedo.

**o0o**

Sam abre la boca, pero Ruby tiene los labios tan magullados que al principio no lo nota. No percibe el movimiento, aunque estén tan pegados que casi cree que ella también la ha abierto, pero sí nota su lengua. La punta de su lengua, húmeda y caliente deslizándose entre los dientes apretados para acariciarle los labios. Y Ruby siente un escalofrío en el centro justo de la pelvis que Sam le está haciendo picadillo con las manos, exactamente, _exactamente_ antes de rendirse y dejarle entrar.

Él le mete la lengua en la boca de golpe, _¡zas!_, como un latigazo, y deja claro que quiere dominar. Roza la suya con violencia y la envuelve en una espiral tortuosa y violenta, sin descanso. Ruby le responde con la misma garra, hundiéndole las uñas en los hombros con tanta fuerza que nadie, ni un ejército de demonios, podrían desengancharle de él. Y de algún modo separa las rodillas y Sam _ya_ está entre ellas, su muslo presionándole la entrepierna a través de los vaqueros, en una muda declaración de intenciones.

Entonces él para el beso mordiéndole la lengua. No tan fuerte como para hacerle daño, pero sí lo suficiente para no permitirle escapar. Presiona tentativamente antes de dejarla ir, escurriéndose poco a poco entre sus dientes. Entonces gira la cabeza sobre la boca de la demonio y el beso se vuelve más profundo y penetrante. Atrapan el uno la boca del otro como dos los lobos hambrientos. Y en realidad, eso son.

**o0o**

Se acabó. Ya no le queda oxígeno en los pulmones para mantener en marcha su cerebro y se siente ir, cayendo en un sueño pegajoso y denso. Pero de pronto, la presión en su cuello desaparece y su traquea se expande dolorosamente. Al aire intenta entrar en sus pulmones tan de golpe que se pone a toser, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y girando la cabeza hacia un lado para no ahogarse. Oye el sonido de una trifulca sobre él y de pronto la demonio que estaba sentada en su abdomen, desaparece y grita. Escucha golpes, respiraciones agitadas y maldiciones, y entonces abre los ojos y la ve.

'_Ruby'_, forman vagamente sus labios mientras intenta recuperar el resuello. La rubia está dándole una soberana paliza al demonio que queda en pie, sin apenas despeinarse.

Está como la última vez que Sam la vio, casi un mes atrás. Igual de cabreada, con la misma chupa de cuero y los mismos vaqueros. La ropa con la que él la enterró.

El demonio de traje gris cae a su lado, de hecho habría aterrizado sobre él si Sam no se hubiera girado rápidamente. Ruby le lanza una mirada acerada que presagia unos cuantos gritos y puede que algún puñetazo, antes de girarse con el cuchillo en la mano hacia la única demonio que aún vive. Es la rubia de antes que intenta huir, pero Ruby corre tras ella y le arroja la daga, que se le incrusta en la espalda con un ruido sordo. Justo entre los omoplatos.

La demonio se derrumba en el acto y Ruby se frena y camina con parsimonia y decisión hasta ella. Se acuclilla a su lado, le saca el cuchillo de la espalda y limpia el filo y las dos caras con esmero en la chaqueta del traje del cadáver.

Sin levantarse, mira a Sam que se acaba de incorporar, y él ve una furia tremenda en sus ojos azules. Quiere patearle el culo y lo sabe.

**o0o**

Sam le suelta las caderas tan de improvisto que Ruby se escurre un par de centímetros por el capó del Impala hasta que el muslo del cazador entre sus piernas la frena. Está demasiado ocupada peleando con la lengua de Sam como para darse cuenta de qué hace con las manos hasta que nota cómo intenta quitarle la cazadora de cuero a empellones. Casi le disloca el hombro de un tirón pero Ruby le suelta y se arquea hacia atrás – Sam se inclina hacia delante para no separarse ni un segundo de su boca –para facilitarle el trabajo. La cazadora de cuero sale volando y cae junto a una rueda del Chevrolet como lo que es en esos momentos: un estorbo.

Lo siguiente en salir por los aires es una camisa de Sam particularmente fea. Ruby se la arranca haciendo saltar los botones y le araña los brazos cuando se queda atascada en los codos, hasta que Sam se aparta y se la quita él mismo.

Roto el contacto bucal, los dos se miran un instante con la respiración agitada y los labios y alrededores húmedos. Se calibran, totalmente conscientes de lo que están haciendo y de lo que van a hacer si no paran en ese momento.

Ruby parpadea y en un aleteo de pestañas sus ojos son negros, negros como todas las cosas sucias que tiene dentro. Es un recordatorio silencioso, una última advertencia, y Sam la recibe como tal.

Pero en lugar de sentir rechazo, de sentir el impulso de huir, alarga una mano hasta el pecho de Ruby. Coge su colgante, lo envuelve entre los dedos y tira de él con fuerza, atrayéndola hacia su boca.

**o0o**

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios hacías? –le arroja las palabras a la cara, como un puñal. Aunque es bastante más baja que él, a Sam le parece grande, mirándole fieramente y con las manos apoyadas en la cintura, reprochándole con su mera actitud corporal.

Piensa en alguna mentira, porque sabe que la verdad la cabrearía aún más. Y está demasiado ocupado intentando analizar lo que siente al verla _de nuevo_ como para lidiar también con su malhumor.

-Yo…

-¿Tú qué, Sam? ¿La muerte de Dean te ha idiotizado más o simplemente querías suicidarte enfrentándote tú solo a seis demonios? –le espeta Ruby, mirándole de esa manera que indica que no hay escapatoria.

Sam aparta la mirada porque Ruby está demasiado cerca de la verdad, como siempre. Aún le cuesta pensar y las palabras de la demonio le retumban dentro de la dolorida cabeza. Es la primera vez que oye nombrar la muerte de Dean porque hace semanas que no le coge el teléfono a Bobby. Concretamente desde que enterraron a su hermano.

Y ahora, después de un mes de sufrimiento, desesperación y de pérdida del instinto de autoconservación, Ruby aparece ahí, como si ese tiempo no hubiera pasado. Como si no la hubiera enterrado con sus propias manos.

-Es eso, ¿verdad? ¿Y para esto ha dado su alma y su vida tu adorado hermano? ¿Para qué te dejes matar a la primera oportunidad?

Aunque lleve cuatro semanas fuera de circulación, Ruby no está oxidada. Sabe darle donde le duele con la misma certeza cruel de siempre. Pero Sam está demasiado roto como para limitarse a bajar la cabeza y aguantar el chaparrón.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo–puntualiza con frialdad y se limpia el hilillo de sangre que le cae de la nariz con la manga de su camisa.

Ruby se le acerca un poco más –la boca torcida, el cuerpo rígido –y de un zarpazo le aferra la mandíbula con una mano apretándola con tanta fuerza que obliga a Sam a inclinarse un poco hacia ella.

-¿Qué no es asunto mío? ¿Tienes idea de lo que he pasado por ayudarte, eh? –le escupe en un susurro violento y turbio. Sam nota como a Ruby le tiembla la mano con la que le sujeta y por un momento parece que los ojos se le empañan. Pero dura sólo un instante, porque entonces ella parpadea y sus ojos se aclaran, vacíos de cualquier sentimiento que no sea la cólera.

Sin embargo, ese breve momento de debilidad _humana_ inquieta a Sam. Le inquieta penetrando en la capa de sufrimiento y desesperación que le tiene sedado desde hace semanas. Y se pregunta por primera vez dónde ha estado Ruby todo ese tiempo, cómo la castigo Lilith. E incluso piensa imprecisamente que a lo mejor lo ha pasado tan mal como él.

O más.

**o0o**

Las manos de Ruby se deslizan por su enorme espalda como las pequeñas zarpas de un gato, tanteando y clavando las uñas de vez en cuando. Siente los valles y las depresiones de su musculatura en las yemas de los dedos, mientras Sam la besa en el cuello. Tal vez succionar sería el verbo más correcto, porque el cazador le atrapa la piel, a veces con los labios, otra con los dientes, y pasa la lengua por cada fragmento conquistado. A veces le muerde con toda la intención y Ruby aprieta los labios y le clava las uñas con más fuerza. Al mismo tiempo, Sam le acaricia la espalda por debajo de la camiseta, con esas manos tan grandes que pueden envolverla entera.

Va subiéndole la prenda más y más arriba, hasta que su sujetador negro queda a la luz. Ruby se echa atrás un instante y se quita la camiseta ella misma, dejándose el pelo revuelto y la respiración agitada. Sam ve sus pechos subir y bajar envueltos en la prenda íntima y siente que le sobra como nunca le ha sobrado nada.

Le pone una mano en la nuca, la besa ignorando el dolor en sus labios heridos y poco a poco la va recostando en el capó del Impala. Ruby sube las piernas hasta apoyar los tacones de sus botas en la delantera del vehículo y cuela las manos por la cintura de los vaqueros de Sam mientras él desliza los dedos por sus clavículas y bajando. Llega al sostén, lo agarra por los bordes superiores y tira de él hacia abajo sin más miramientos, dando de sí los tirantes.

Los pechos de Ruby quedan al descubierto pero él no puede verlos porque la está besando, así que recoge su imagen con las yemas de los dedos. Los palpa, con demasiada ansia para ser cuidadoso y cuando Ruby gime en su boca, se estrecha más contra ella, encajándose a la perfección el hueco entre sus piernas abiertas.

**o0o**

Ruby le suelta la mandíbula casi desdeñosamente, le dedica una mirada gélida y después echa a andar hacia el Impala. Está aparcado al principio del callejón desierto donde Sam acorraló a los demonios, con la carrocería brillante y los neumáticos manchados de polvo de la carretera igual que siempre.

-¿A dónde vas? –le pregunta Sam, siguiéndola.

Ruby no se detiene pero le observa de arriba abajo por encima del hombro.

-_Vamos_ –le corrige -a por algo de comer, estás famélico –añade con desdén.

El cazador camina tras sus pasos, tratando de asimilar la situación. Dean sigue en el infierno, pero Ruby ha vuelto de donde sea y por alguna razón eso hace que le sea más fácil respirar. Pero no puede dejar de preguntarse a dónde la envió Lilith.

-¿Dónde has estado este tiempo? –inquiere modulando la voz y arrugando un poco la frente, como hace siempre que quiere preguntar algo delicado.

Ruby se detiene al llegar al morro del Impala, se vuelve hacia Sam y se apoya sobre el capó con su chulería característica.

-En la playa –responde –tomando el sol y bebiendo zumos de coco mientras dos chicos muy altos me abanicaban.

Sam hace una mueca al recibir la pulla y empieza a sentirse molesto por la constante ironía de Ruby. Resulta bastante irritante que se escude en el sarcasmo cuando quiere que le tome en serio, aunque sea sólo por una vez. Realmente quiere saber dónde ha estado porque le importa, aunque eso le disguste.

Y quiere saber _cómo_ ha vuelto. Necesita saberlo después de lo que hizo dos noches atrás.

Así que camina hasta ella y la arrincona contra el Impala. Su rostro está tan serio y crispado como aquella vez en qué le gritó que le dijera quién era en realidad, y Ruby ve una vena en su cuello abultándose.

-Dónde-has-estado –repite expeditivo, vocalizando con claridad cada palabra.

La demonio le aguanta la mirada descaradamente durante unos instantes, pero luego algo en su semblante parece relajarse. Suspira, chasca la lengua y cuando mira a Sam a los ojos, ya no hay desafío en ellos. Sólo parece cansada, muy cansada.

-Otro día, Sam –dice a media voz, y es al mismo tiempo una promesa y una especie de petición.

Él quiere respuestas y las quiere _ya_, pero el tono que ha empleado Ruby le desarma y eso le enfurece.

-¿Cómo has regresado? –prueba.

Ella le responde con un silencio largo e inflexible que le irrita aún más. Está claro que no piensa decirle nada y eso le hace perder los papeles. Porque desde que Dean no está le cuesta ser tan racional como siempre y no quiere ver a Bobby porque éste notaría que está descontrolado. No tiene ganas de darle explicaciones a nadie, quiere que se las den a él por una maldita vez.

-Dime cómo demonios has regresado –le dice alzando la voz e invadiendo su espacio personal.

Pero Ruby sólo descruza los brazos, apoya las manos sobre el capó y le mira con esos ojos de gato calculador.

-¿O qué? –le provoca, aguantándole la mirada sin parpadear.

_Entonces todo se precipita._

(Sam le pone las manos en la cintura y aprieta hasta que Ruby siente sus dedos clavándosele en la pelvis con una fuerza descomunal, y piensa vagamente que si fuera una humana podría hacerle daño de verdad. _Suerte que no lo es_.)

**o0o**

Siente el firme sexo de Sam oprimiendo el suyo y se aprieta más contra él colándole las manos por debajo del pantalón y la ropa interior, hasta cerrarlas sobre sus nalgas. Ese culo que a veces le encantaría patear está tan duro que a Ruby le dan ganas de morderlo, pero en su lugar se conforma con estrujarlo con las uñas.

Sube las caderas y aprieta las piernas de Sam con las rodillas para apresarlo más firmemente. Aunque no es que él tenga intención de huir aunque haya dejado su boca. Ahora pasa la boca por su garganta y desciende, abajo y más abajo, deteniéndose para lamer sus pezones y colarle la lengua el hueco del ombligo. A su vez sus dedos pelean ágilmente con su cinturón con hebilla, soltándolo, para dar buena cuenta después de los botones.

A un mismo tiempo, Ruby eleva el cuerpo apoyándose sobre talones y espalda y Sam tira de sus vaqueros y su ropa interior hasta dejárselos a la altura de las rodillas. Entonces ella se incorpora, prácticamente desnuda, a hacer lo propio con Sam. Sus dedos de vuelven torpes intentando desabrochar los botones de metal así que él se impacienta y la besa, acariciándole los brazos desnudos con las manos. Devolviéndole lo suyo con la lengua, Ruby logra bajarle los pantalones y los boxers con un seco tirón y antes de darse cuenta está echada sobre el Impala, notando el frío metal en su espalda y a Sam empujando entre sus piernas.

Le echa las manos al cuello y le mira a los ojos durante cada embestida profunda y húmeda, mordiéndose los labios para no gemir. A Sam el flequillo le cae sobre la cara pero también la mira, apretando los dientes y sujetándola por la estrecha cintura para que no se escurra con el vaivén.

Se le pasa por la mente que si Dean se enterara de cómo está _cuidando_ el Impala le mataría, pero su hermano no está y ahora siente que lo único que tiene, que la única persona con la que puede soportar estar, es ella.

Ruby no gime ni suspira, en su lugar respira agitadamente y ronronea. Le observa fijamente y le enseña los dientes en esa sonrisa bribona y descarada que hace que Sam sienta que está jugando con él. Y eso, más que idiota, le hace sentirse rabioso así que se lo devuelve penetrándola con más fuerza, más rápido, más dentro.

Querría seguir así hasta que Ruby se retorciera y se deshiciera de placer como un azucarillo en una taza de café, pero ella va a ganarle porque Sam se va a ir de un momento a otro. Ella parece leérselo en los ojos y sus caderas le salen el encuentro con más brío y sus manos se cierran sobre sus omoplatos como puñales. Y cuando cree que ya no puede soportarlo más, Ruby estira el cuello y le muerde la barbilla y Sam explota, explota como nunca.

Como si estuviera descargando en ella más que su simiente y su energía física, también su dolor, su soledad, su desesperación y su locura. Y cuando termina se siente tan débil y relajado que se deja caer sobre ella, cubriéndole el cuerpo desnudo con el de él.

Es entonces cuando la siente sacudirse en el orgasmo y teme que le agujeree la piel como siga clavándole así las uñas. Pero no se queja, en su lugar le aprieta los labios contra el cuello y absorbe cada vibración de su cuerpo con un deleite casi enfermizo.

Después los dos se quedan callados, porque tienen mucho que decirse pero no se permiten decir nada. Y permanecen así, Ruby echada sobre el Impala, Sam echado sobre ella, hasta que su sudor se vuelve frío.

-Funcionó –murmura Ruby al cabo.

A Sam le cuesta moverse, pero hace el esfuerzo de alzar el rostro para mirarla a los ojos.

-¿El qué? –pregunta con voz densa.

-Tu "pequeño" ritual, dos días atrás.

Sam sabe que es bastante probable que después se sienta mal, que tenga remordimientos por haberse acostado con una demonio. Pero en ese momento, no le importa.

Porque lo único que le importa es que _ha logrado_ traerla de vuelta.

* * *

Si alguien ha leído _The witch, the demon, the hunter_ este fic puede verse como una especie de epílogo. Era lo que tenía pensado (sin el porno de por medio, claro) como epílogo de la historia pero los acontecimientos de la cuarta temporada me disuadieron. Como siempre, agradezco opiniones y espero no causar traumas sexuales ni nada por el estilo ;)  
Gracias de antemano,

Con cariño, **Dry**.


End file.
